myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Games Animation Inc.
Games Animation Inc. 1st Logo (Ren and Stimpy Show Custom Logo) (1992-1996) Nicknames: The Ren and Stimpy Logo Stimpy the Milkman Logo: On a tan background with a sun and a few clouds we see Stimpy dressed in malkman garb holding a box of milk and Stimpy the words GAMES ANIMATION or sometimes GAMES PRODUCTIONS is in a plain white font with a blaack shadow. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: Plays over the ending theme (the same music used for the Spumco logo on 1991-1992 episodes). Availibility: Can be found on DVD and VHS releases of episodes of Ren and Stimpy from the era. It is also intact when it was reran on Nicktoons Network (Now NickToons) as well as on season 2 DVD. Scare Factor: None. You'll probably be laughing at the weird look on Stimpy's face though. 2nd Logo (Rocko's Modern Life Custom Logo) (1993-1996) Nicknames: Freaky Text The Rocko's Modern Life Logo Rocko's Logo Logo: On a dark orange background (with yellow dots) we see the words GAMeS ANiMATiON (in a disjointed abstract style) and underneath is the word INC. in a red-orange font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availibility: Currently seen on Rocko's Modern Life on Nicktoons and along with the Nickelodeon and Paramount logos on VHS releases of the said show. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (Hey Arnold! 1st Custom Logo) (July 10 1996) Nickname: The Arnold Logo 1 Arnold and Friends Logo: On a grayish-blue background we see the blue letters GAMES ANIMATION INC.. Around the screen we see the following characters (starting from the top right going counterclockwise): Gerald (who is waving) Harold (with a scared look on his face) Arnold (looking bored) and Helga (cross-armed with a scowl). They all wear different outfits than in the regular show since this is taken from the pilot episode of Hey Arnold!. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the pilot along with the sound of two boys hitting each other taking turns yelling Ow! which was also from the end pilot. Availibility: Rare was only seen on the pilot episode of Hey Arnold! titled 24 Hours to Live. This pilot was originally debuted in theaters before Harriet the Spy the first Nickelodeon movie release and can be found on the VHS release too. Ironically the pilot episode was remade as part of said show. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (Hey Arnold! 2nd Custom Logo) (1996-1997) Nickname: The Arnold Logo 2 Logo: On a red brick background with two green windows we see a blue 3D text GAMES ANIMATION INC and on the bottom-right is Arnold holding a piece of chalk. There seems to be a spotlight on Arnold and the blue text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availibility: Rare it was seen on season 1 episodes of Hey Arnold! which is not currently on Nicktoons. However it can be found on DVD sets along with the Snee-Oosh Nickelodeon and Paramount logos on VHS releases of the said show. Season box sets of Hey Arnold! were recently released on DVD though Amazon.com and the logo is intact on the season 1 DVD set. Scare Factor: None.